


starstruck

by asteronomic



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, i wroTE THIS AT 4AM OK, starstruck kisumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta grins at him when he looks up from lacing his shoe, and Kisumi swears he is going to die. “Hi,” Kise says. “Are you new here, too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	starstruck

Kisumi is, to say the least, startled when he walks into his university’s gym to see none other than his own celebrity crush and idol and Number One on his _To Kiss_ list.  


Kise Ryouta grins at him when he looks up from lacing his shoe and Kisumi swears he is _going to die_. “Hi,” Kise says. “Are you new here, too?”

“Oh, not really, erm, hi,” Kisumi stammers out. He’s definitely not this awkward normally, is he? Nah, it’s probably just the effects of being in the _same room_ as _Kise Ryouta_. “I’m Shigino Kisumi, second year, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Kise Ryouta,” says _The_ Kise Ryouta. (The actual Kise Ryouta. As in, the one he’s lowkey been crushing on since he was fourteen. _That_ Kise Ryouta. Did he do his eyeliner? Kisumi can’t do eyeliner like that. Kisumi’s cousin, his eyeliner master, can’t do flicks as majestic as those. Admittedly, Satsuki is more of a mascara person.) He offers his hand and Kisumi wants to kiss it.

“I know,” Kisumi says, then realises what he said and laughs nervously. “I mean,” he hopes his hand isn’t too sweaty oh my _god he’s shaking hands with Kise Ryouta he’s touching Kise Ryouta_ “I’ve seen your name in magazines. I’m a fan of your modeling work, actually. And of your, erm, basketball skills.” Was that too forward? Is Kise going to think he’s just another annoying fan or something? (He _is_ , but that isn’t _important--)_

Kise’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “You like my work?” A grin spreads over his ridiculously pretty face. “Wow, I’ve never met a fan who isn’t like, thirteen, or--hey, wait, did you say _Kisumi_?”

“Er. Yeah?” _Oh no did he think I wanted him to kiss me I mean he wouldn’t be wrong but did I fuck up I_

“As in like, cousin of Momoicchi?” 

“Momoicchi--wait, do you mean Satsuki?” _What the heck what the hell what is actually going on_

“Yeah, Momoicchi!” Kise’s perfect teeth are shown off in a wide grin and it feels Kisumi has just jumped into a non-heated pool in the middle of winter. “Man, she was always talking about you--it has to be you, you’ve got the same hair and everything, and Kisumi isn’t really a common name, and she said you liked basketball as much as any of us, and you’re here, so… Wow, what a small world!”

 _What a small fucking world indeed._ Satsuki _knows_ Kisumi’s university, she _knows_ how much he loves Kise Ryouta, she even gave him _posters_ \--oh. _That’s_ why she gave him posters. “Yeah,” he says. “Small world, huh.”

“Anyway, cousin-of-Momoicchi, do you want to get a drink after practice? I know this really cute little cafe not far from here, and none of my high school friends want to meet up with me… Ah, but I’m sure it’s because they’re all busy working, and not because they don’t want to see me!”

 _I mean, who wouldn’t want to see you._ On a more important note, did Kise Ryouta just ask him out? “Hell fucking yes.” Did he just say that out loud?

“Great!” Kise’s voice is really pretty. Oh look, he’s turning around. _Damn_ , his butt is fine. Is he doing something? Oh, right, _basketball_. That’s why he’s here. That’s why Kisumi’s here. Kisumi should get on with that. 

He swears to God that when Kise praises him on his dunk he makes halfway through practice, he’s just going to melt right there and then. Also, he’s absolutely going to _murder_  Satsuki later. 

After his date with Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> im soRRY OK IDK EITHER THEYD BE CUTE AF AND NO ONE ELSE HAS WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE IT  
> I WROTE IT AGES AGO WHEN I WAS STRESSED OUT ABOUT GCSES  
> on another note kisumi has not a to kill list but a to kiss list (iM SORRY)


End file.
